Betrayal
by SesshomaruLuvr1
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by someone. She finds out who her father is and did i mention Sesshomaru?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did so I could have Sesshy all to my self.

Sesshyluvr- I wonder where Kiko went.

Kiko-I'm here! I had to go get my cute lil Shippou to glomp!

Shippou- looks truly miserable Help me!

Sesshyluvr- That's all for now! We should leave Shippou alone in his misery.

Betrayal

"Inuyasha… how could you?" Kagome asked with tears running down her face. "I simply asked Kikyo if she wanted to join our group and she said yes." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome reared her hand back and slapped him with years of pain and heartbreak behind it. Then she ran, She saw an enormous bear demon that looked at her with such hatred that she knew it must want the jewel shards she wore on her neck. She battled it sustaining two major injuries, a jagged scratch down her arm and a broken ankle. She continued running despite her blood loss and the shooting pain in her ankle. Soon she collapsed and passed out by a large oak tree and hot spring.

With Sesshomaru.

'What is that smell? It smells of cherries and cinnamon but it has the tangy scent of blood mixed in with it.' Sesshomaru thought as he patrolled his land. 'Oh well I will see to that later.' He thought as he flew back to the castle.

Kagome

Eventually Kagome fell asleep. "Kagome I have been waiting for you." Midoriko's voice rang throughout the foggy dreamscape. "Are you Midoriko?" Kagome questioned. "Yes I am. You always wanted to be strong so I will show you your true form." Midoriko said. Kagome suddenly saw a picture forming in the fog. It was of an older kitsune with black hair and a star on his forehead. He was training what seemed to be his daughter. She had a crescent moon cradling a star on her forehead, purple claws, a purple cat tail, and purple kitsune ears. She also had three red stripes on her cheeks. A female cat demon walked into the picture and the little girl shouldered her double sided axe. "Mamma!" She yelled as the cat demon twirled her around in her arms. The image began to fade as Kagome woke. She crawled hesitantly over to the water and gazed at her reflection. She looked like an older version of the little girl in the fog. She was the girl from the story.

Sesshomaru

'There is that scent again. Now I will satisfy my curiosity.' he said as he walked through the doors. "Jaken. Tell Rin I will be back soon." Sesshomaru shouted at the toad. As he neared a hot spring the scent got stronger. As he stepped out of the trees he saw a young demoness crying. "Do you relise you are trespassing on my land? Who are you?" Sess asked. She slowly lifted her head and her hair and tail turned to fire. "Do you think I care where I am right now! I just had my heart broken by your conceded, egomaniac, cold hearted, bastard of a brother and you think I care where I am!" She screamed now panting. She broke down and fell into his arms. He aquardly held her and patted her back. "I am Kagome." She sniffed. "Aren't you Inuyasha's human bitch?" He asked. "I belong to no one, especially not that wretch!" Kagome said indignantly. When they got to the castle Sess had her on his back and she had fallen asleep. He put her down and looked at her. 'She looks so peaceful.' he thought. 'Where did that come from?' he thought. Kagome shifted and reached out to him. He couldn't resist so he climbed in and wrapped them both securely in his tail. Kagome woke up and felt something fuzz around her waist. She looked down and saw Sess's tail. She nearly freaked but the tail captured her interest more. She looked down at and it pulled up and plopped back down. She leaned in and hugged it. Just then Sess felt intensely jealous of his fuzzy appendage. "Breakfast is in an hour." He said as he got up and walked out the door. She got up and relised she was in only her underclothes. She blushed and looked around in the closet. She found a black kimono with fire patterns on the arms and legs. "My lady follow me." Said a young cat demon. "Just call me Kagome." She said as she got up and followed the girl. "My name is Leea." She said. "This is the dining room." Leea said pointing to two big oak doors. "Arigato." Kagome said. She walked into the room and Sesshomaru was sitting at the end of a long wooden table eating eggs and bacon. 'I didn't know demons had to eat breakfast." Kagome thought as she took a seat at the side of the table. "We will begin your training after tomorrow." Sess said looking up from his food. "Why do I need training?" Kagome asked with a hand on her hip. "Because you're untrained power will get out of control and kill us both." He said with a small smirk. Kagome had lost momentum and simply slid into her chair. After dinner she decided to go explore with Rin. "This is the way to the Miss Kagome. Follow Rin." The little girl said as she ran down several twisting corridors out into a wide garden. There were more colors than she could ever dream of. Kagome sat down and eventually Rin got bored and decided to go torture Jaken. After a while Sesshomaru came out and sat next to her. "So my idiot brother chose the clay pot eh?" He said scanning her face for emotion. She gave away nothing as she said. "Yes and I hope she drags him to hell too." That he had to laugh at. He erupted into rich laughter. She looked at him like he had grown another head. He paused and looked at her. "What?" He asked with a puzzled look. "I've never heard you laugh before. Its nice you should do it more often." She said as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly he didn't push her away. Instead he wrapped his tail securely around her waist. She gave in and fell asleep. When she woke she was alone and decided to go find the dojo to work off some steam. It was a big room with straw dummies and every weapon imaginable. Midoriko had come to her again while she napped and told her she could control all elements and needed a weapon to channel her power. She picked a double sided axe on a long pole from its rack on the wall. It had a comfortable wait and smooth wooden handle. She turned, aimed at a dummy and before she even moved it bust into flames. She bewitched them to fight back (Another talent from your friend and mine, Midoriko.)and was soon rolling heads and randomly using different elements to defeat the straw things. She had turned the end of her weapon to fire and didn't notice it when Sesshomaru stepped through the doors. He soon joined the dummies attacks and found himself blocked at every turn. He caught her foot when she tried to roundhouse kick him. She looked up and smiled then she held up her hand and a huge gust of wind hit him in the chest and he flew into the other wall of the dojo. He got up and unsheathed tokjien. He ran at her and found himself yet again blocked by her higotsa. They went on like this until they both sustained minor injuries until Sesshomaru went for her shoulder and dug deep into it on accident. He grimaced in genuine remorse until he leaned up and found higotsa resting lightly on his neck in the kill position. When they were back in the castle in the infirmary he said "You handle the weapon well. It shall be yours." he dressed her wounds with clean cloth. "You don't have do that I'll heal soon." She said and jumped a bit when he tugged at the cloth and sent a bit of pain reeling into her shoulder. "Sorry." He said with worry in his eyes. He leaned in a bit and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. He grabbed her shoulder and she shrieked in pain. He apologized again and left to his study. 'Did Sesshomaru really kiss me?' she thought. 'Did he?'

I shant write any more until I have at least five reviews! So there!


End file.
